1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fragrance dispersant composition for dispersing fragrance oil in an aqueous hard surface cleanser. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fragrance dispersant composition that will enable the use of many fragrance oil types in aqueous hard surface cleansers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional aqueous hard surface cleansers are known to contain one of two fragrance types, pine or lemon. It has been a common practice in cleansers to solubilize pine or lemon fragrances by using either ethoxylated polysorbate esters or ethoxylated phenol based alcohols with a ratio of solubilizer to fragrance oil being in the order of about 2 to 1 parts by weight to about 5 to 1 parts by weight. Heretofore, fragrances other than pine and lemon have been very difficult to use with hard surface cleansers since they do not disperse readily in such compositions.
Some prior attempts to incorporate various fragrance compositions into aqueous hard surface cleansers required heating, resulting in substantial losses of the volatile fragrance.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a fragrance dispersant composition for dispersing various types of fragrance oil in aqueous hard surface cleansers. More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fragrance dispersant composition for dispersing fragrance oil types such as complex floral bouquets, herbals, spice notes and other complex fragrance types in addition to pine and lemon fragrance types in an aqueous hard surface cleanser.